Materials used to fabricate prosthetic devices, such as an orthopedic implant, need to possess certain mechanical and chemical properties in order to function and exist in contact with the biological tissue of a living organism. For example, these materials should possess the appropriate mechanical/chemical properties so they do not induce undesirable reactions in the body such as blood clotting, tissue death, tumor formation, allergic reaction, foreign body reaction (rejection), and/or inflammatory reaction. In addition, the materials used to fabricate prosthetic devices should posses the appropriate strength, elasticity, permeability, and flexibility in order for the prosthetic device to function properly for its intended purpose. Moreover, it is desirable that these materials (i) sterilize easily and (ii) substantially maintain their physical properties during the time the prosthetic device remains in contact with the biological tissue.
There are a number of materials currently available which possess one or more of the above described characteristics. Accordingly, these materials can be utilized for fabricating prosthetic devices. However, a drawback to some of these materials is that they do not present a surface which is well suited for direct tissue growth (e.g. bone) onto or into the prosthetic device. As such, prosthetic devices fabricated from these materials have a decreased ability to form a suitably stable mechanical unit with the neighboring tissues (e.g. bone). Therefore, these prosthetic devices can become loose or unstable relative to the neighboring tissue which can result in the device functioning less efficiently or not functioning at all. A loose or unstable prosthetic device can also induce an excessive tissue response and cause the patient discomfort and pain. Finally, a loose prosthetic device is deemed to have failed, and thus has to be surgically removed which further burdens the patient.
Accordingly, in light of the above discussion, a material for fabricating a prosthetic device which addresses the above described drawback is needed.